Parce que c'est toi
by Mione15
Summary: L'expérience sait que quand on a 16 ans, tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu...  Ron et Hermione forme un couple heureux et épanoui. Pourtant, une chose manque à Hermione pour qu'elle soit comblée. Et si cette chose s'appelait Harry ? Romance HP/HG.
1. Chapter 1

_« Parce que c'est toi. »_

oOoOoOoOo

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voici une nouvelle romance Hermione/Harry qui, je l'espère, vous plaira et vous fera rêver ! C'est la première fic que je publie alors, je l'avoue, je meurs de trac ! En tout cas, j'y ai mis du cœur ! N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils et à me faire part de vos impressions ! Bisous bisous_** !**

_Mione 15_

oOoOoOoOo

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent tous à J-K Rowling.

oOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 1**

« Arrête Ron, tu me fais mourir de rire ! »

En cette chaude journée du mois de juillet, Ron et Hermione étaient allongés dans l'herbe de la colline qui surplombait le Terrier. Cela devait faire des heures qu'ils étaient ainsi étendus si on en croyait la position du soleil. Tous deux échangeaient des plaisanteries sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables. Il était incroyable de constater le point auquel les deux ex-chiens-et-chats s'étaient rapprochés en une année. Ils s'appelaient tous les jours, s'envoyaient des mots par l'intermédiaire d'un hibou (oui, Ron s'était mis à l'écriture !) et partageaient toutes sortes de moments de complicité. Sur le coup, Hermione ne s'était doutée de rien, mais lorsque au début de l'été, Ron avait de manière très drôle et extravagante mis un pied à terre en lui demandant si « Mademoiselle voulait bien lui faire l'honneur de devenir sa bien-aimée », elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde et lui avait offert son cœur. Cela faisait à présent deux semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble et Hermione avait envie de crier sur les toits combien elle était heureuse.

« Oh non, je t'en prie, ne meurs pas tout de suite mon cœur ! »

Sur ces mots, Ron lui chatouilla le nez avec une herbe et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Quand est-ce que Harry doit arriver ? - questionna Hermione après lui avoir rendu fougueusement son baiser.

- Demain, si tout va bien. Tu connais les Dursley ! J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas sur son dos encore une fois ! répondit Ron.

- A ton avis, que va-t-il dire quand il saura… pour nous deux ?

- Bah, que veux-tu qu'il dise ? Il sera content pour nous voilà tout ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend que ses deux meilleurs amis sont ensemble !

- C'est justement ça qui me fait peur… Et s'il se sentait trahi ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon cœur, tout se passera bien. »

Hermione cueillit une herbe et l'enroula machinalement autour de son doigt. Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Ron, même si elle était la femme la plus comblée du monde, elle redoutait le moment où elle devrait annoncer la nouvelle à Harry. C'était son meilleur ami et elle n'avait pas envie de lui faire de la peine. Elle inspira un grand coup et se leva. Elle enleva délicatement les feuilles qui s'étaient mêlées à ses cheveux.

Ron aurait pu la regarder faire ce même mouvement pendant des heures. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'être le garçon qui avait su conquérir le cœur de la belle. Il l'avait toujours trouvée jolie mais depuis quelques temps elle était devenue… époustouflante. Elle avait enfin pris conscience que quelque chose de beau se cachait en elle, et à présent, elle faisait tout pour le mettre en valeur. Ainsi, du jour au lendemain, le monde avait pu découvrir à quel point ses jambes étaient élancées, à quel point sa taille était fine et à quel point ses larges pulls de collégienne camouflaient la plus ravissante des poitrines. Sa chevelure, qu'on aurait crue indomptable, tombait désormais magnifiquement dans son dos telle une cascade de boucles châtains. Elle savait maquiller ses yeux à la perfection de manière à obtenir un regard charbonneux, sexy sans pour autant être vulgaire. Elle attirait l'attention sans chercher à en recevoir et c'est cela qui faisait tout son charme. Les femmes l'enviaient, les hommes l'admiraient. Elle n'était pas comme toutes ces autres filles, assoiffées de rouge à lèvres et de mini-jupes elle savait simplement ce qui lui allait, et s'autorisait un décolleté plongeant de temps en temps, pour les occasions.

Ron avait longtemps hésité avant de lui faire des avances. Et s'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle ? Finalement, il s'était rapproché d'elle pas à pas et les choses s'étaient faites naturellement pour leur plus grand bonheur.

« Ron, tu viens ? »

L'interpelé sortit de ses pensées et rejoignit Hermione qui lui prit délicatement la main. Tous deux rejoignirent lentement la maison profitant l'un de la présence de l'autre.

« Où étiez-vous tous les deux ? »

Mrs Weasley, armée de son habituel tablier, les accueillit de sa célèbre œillade en coin.

« On était sur la colline. - répondit Ron, penaud.

- Et les pommes de terre ? Tu crois peut être qu'elles vont s'éplucher toutes seules ?

- Ben… non.

- Et bien qu'est ce que tu attends ? Prends un économe et au travail !

- Maman ! Je peux pas utiliser ma baguette pour une fois ?

- Dois-je vous rappeler Monsieur Ronald Weasley que la pratique de la magie en dehors de Poudlard n'est autorisée qu'à partir de la majorité ? Et que tu n'auras 17 ans qu'au mois de mars prochain ?

- Je sais ! »

Ron s'installa paresseusement sur une chaise et entreprit d'éplucher une patate ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Hermione reporta son regard sur Mrs Weasley qui avait repris son occupation initiale.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous aider Molly ? »

Cette dernière se retourna avec un air de conspiratrice peint sur le visage.

« Toi, tu vas accueillir notre invité. Je pense qu'il est au deuxième étage. »

Intriguée, Hermione se dirigea vers l'escalier. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et essaya tant bien que mal de contrôler son impatience. S'il y avait bien quelques chose qu'elle n'aimait pas, c'était bien les mystères.

Arrivée à l'étage, elle entendit des bruits de pas provenant d'une chambre à coucher. Elle s'avança prudemment et poussa la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme grand aux cheveux noirs ébène. Il était de dos et sur le coup, Hermione ne le reconnut pas.

« Harry ? »

L'interpelé se retourna et à la vue de la personne qui avait prononcé son nom, son visage s'éclaira :

« Hermione ! Je suis tellement content de te voir ! »

Il s'avança vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et lui colla un petit bisou affectueux sur le front. La jeune femme lui rendit son accolade chaleureusement.

« Harry, ça alors ! On ne t'attendait pas avant demain !

- Oui je sais, mais j'ai préféré partir plus tôt. Les Dursley sont vraiment infects au bout d'un moment. Je préfère largement être avec vous ! Alors quoi de neuf depuis deux semaines ? »

Hermione déglutit péniblement : l'heure de la confrontation était arrivée.

« Et bien, tout le monde va bien. Il y a quinze jours… euh… Neville est passé à la maison. Tu sais… euh… qu'il sort avec Ginny.

- Oui je sais. Alors apparemment c'est du sérieux ! Et sinon comment va Ron ?

- Hum… à merveille comme d'habitude…

- Toujours pas de petite amie lui ? »

La brunette ouvrit grands les yeux : il lisait dans ses pensées ou quoi ? Mais il fallait qu'elle le lui dise. De toute façon tôt ou tard, il le saurait. Et puis après tout, c'était leurs affaires, pas les siennes. Son avis n'importait pas. Ou presque ?

« Hum… si.

- C'est pas vrai ? Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

- Moi. »

Sur le coup, Harry crût avoir mal entendu. Bizarrement son cœur avait loupé un battement. Il resta là, déconcerté. Elle avait lâché le dernier mot rapidement comme on aurait lâché une bombe. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Mais son incertitude était certainement due au fait que Ron et Hermione étaient ses meilleurs amis et que les savoir ensemble lui faisait un choc. Mais ce n'était que le début. Après il s'habituerait et leur trio reprendrait son train-train habituel.

« Ouah. Félicitations. Je suis vraiment heureux que vous vous soyez trouvés tous les deux ! C'est vraiment une super nouvelle. Il ne reste plus que moi à caser maintenant hein ? »

Hermione lui adressa un sourire. Elle avait tellement redouté sa réaction mais finalement tout se passait mieux que prévu.

« Et oui, plus que toi. »

Elle détourna la tête et sentit le regard d'Harry se poser sur elle. Le rouge menaçait de monter à ses joues. Elle tentait de se maitriser mais l'intensité de ces yeux émeraudes déclenchaient en elle une sorte de chaleur et cela la dépassait. Elle essaya de chasser ces pensées de son esprit et observa à son tour son meilleur ami. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point il était devenu beau. Ses cheveux étaient certes toujours en bataille mais évoquaient un petit côté rebelle voire sauvage. Il avait troqué ses lunettes contre des lentilles de contact ce qui renforçait plus encore l'intensité de son regard dans lequel tellement de filles s'étaient déjà noyées avant elle. Sa musculature s'était largement développée, du moins assez pour que, d'après Hermione, une fille se sente en sécurité dans ses bras. Son teint avait pris une teinte légèrement hâlée certainement due à ses nombreuses escapades dans les rues ensoleillées de Londres. Il avait énormément grandi et il la surplombait maintenant de vingt bons centimètres.

Il dût sentir le regard de la brunette sur lui car peu après il détourna les yeux et, conscient du malaise qui s'était installé entre eux deux, s'exclama d'un ton qu'il espérait léger :

« Et si j'allais saluer les autres ? Je n'ai vu que Molly et toi pour l'instant ! »

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lui emboîta le pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_Et voilà, c'était le premier chapitre ! Il ne fait que 3 petites pages Word mais pour moi ça représente beaucoup ! x) J'attends vos impressions ! Bisous à tous, on se retrouve au chapitre suivant ! 3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut à tous ! _

_Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 qui je l'espère vous plaira ! J'attends déjà vos reviews ! :D Comme pour le premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ! _

_Bises ! Mione 15_

**Chapitre 2**

« Hermione, mon cœur, dépêche-toi, tous les invités sont arrivés !

- J'arrive, j'arrive ! »

La brunette se passa une dernière couche de mascara et lissa sa nouvelle robe d'un geste machinal : ce soir avait lieu la fête d'anniversaire d'Harry et pour l'occasion, la quasi-totalité des Gryffondor ainsi qu'une minorité de Pouffsouffle et de Serdaigle avaient été conviées. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que l'évènement se préparait et maintenant qu'il arrivait pour de bon, Hermione se sentait plus anxieuse que jamais.

« Mione, calme toi, murmura-t-elle à son reflet, tu vas passer une bonne soirée, pas la peine de stresser sur l'organisation, tout est parfait. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration, sortit de la salle de bain et descendit les marches de l'escalier afin de gagner le jardin où un chapiteau avait spécialement été installé pour l'occasion.

Elle salua quelques têtes connues, fit la bise à quelques bons amis et sourit aux compliments que certains lui adressaient.

Toute le long de la soirée, l'ambiance fut à son comble : tout le monde dansait, riait et s'amusait comme des fous. Harry était absolument parfait en hôte d'honneur : il prenait le temps de parler avec chacun de ses invités et débouchait les bouteilles de Bières-au-beurre comme de champagne avec le plus grand des plaisirs. Quant à Ron, un petit four dans la main, un verre d'alcool dans l'autre, il avait préféré passer la soirée en compagnie Hermione.

A trois heures du matin, la fête prit fin : c'était un franc succès. Tout le monde avait passé une excellente soirée et été rentré chez lui satisfait. Hermione partit à la recherche d'Harry. Elle ne lui avait pas remis son cadeau en même temps que les autres : elle souhaitait quelque chose de plus personnel, de plus intime et s'était promis de lui offrir son présent après la fête. Sur son chemin, elle retomba sur Ron qui l'embrassa un peu plus passionnément que d'habitude et qui l'informa qu'il allait se coucher et que si elle voulait le rejoindre, il n'y voyait là aucun inconvénient. « Je crois que tu as un peu trop bu mon Chéri » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille en lui tapotant la joue. Il grogna quelque chose comme réponse et partit en titubant.

La brunette pouffa et poursuivit sa route toujours en quête de son meilleur ami. Elle le trouva, installé sur un des canapés d'extérieur, seul, et l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Elle l'interpella. Ce dernier se retourna et, à la vue de sa meilleure amie, ses yeux se mirent à briller et un sourire éclaira son visage. Il vint la rejoindre :

« Hermione, tu étais vraiment sublime, ce soir. »

L'intéressée rougit : c'est vrai qu'elle s'était donné du mal pour cette soirée. Elle avait négligemment relevé ses cheveux en un chignon compliqué, dont quelques mèches fauves n'avaient pu s'empêcher de s'échapper. L'effet était époustouflant.

Question maquillage, elle avait décidé de ne pas trop forcer : un peu de mascara, un soupçon de gloss et une touche de blush suffisaient à embellir son visage. Elle avait pour seul bijou une fine chaîne en argent que Ron lui avait offerte pour son quinzième anniversaire.

Elle portait une robe noire à fines bretelles qui lui arrivait aux cuisses, révélant ainsi ses jambes hâlées par le soleil de début d'été. Une paire d'élégants escarpins et une petite pochette noire complétaient la tenue.

« Merci, répondit-elle en souriant. Au fait, j'ai quelque chose pour toi ! »

Elle ouvrit sa pochette d'un coup d'ongle et en sortit un petit paquet de papier kraft. Elle le tendit à Harry :

« Tiens. C'est pas grand-chose mais j'espère que ça te plaira. »

Harry ouvrit le cadeau, dans un silence religieux et découvrit une fiole. Une fiole, qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Mais en y regardant de plus près, il remarqua qu'elle était remplie d'un liquide transparent. Du polynectar ? Impossible ! Il se tourna alors vers Hermione et l'interrogea du regard.

« Un filtre d'amour, murmura-t-elle. Je ne pense pas que tu en aies spécialement besoin mais je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'aider dans la recherche de ton âme sœur. Ce n'est pas très original, je sais. »

Le brun posa son regard intense sur elle :

« C'est parfait. Vraiment. Merci…

Il avança sa main, doucement, et effleura la joue de la jeune fille de son pouce.

- … Hermione. »

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la toucher, il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Il essayait pourtant, il se disait que c'était mal d'agir ainsi, mais quelque chose en lui le poussait à continuer, lui soufflait de ne pas résister à la tentation.

Ils se regardaient à présent yeux dans les yeux, n'osant briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

Enfin, Hermione détourna le regard, troublée et murmura : « Arrête. S'il te plait. » Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'était pas maîtresse de ses émotions et cela la déroutait. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait, ce à quoi elle pensait, où elle en était. Ses lèvres tremblaient : elle avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal, elle voulait que cela cesse mais elle n'en avait pas la force.

Harry la regarda, à son tour perdu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait cela : il se torturait, tentait de combattre ses démons intérieurs… En vain.

Il prit le visage de la jeune fille délicatement entre ses deux mains et chuchota : « J'y arrive pas. »

Hermione se sentait prise au piège : elle tentait de rompre ce lien qui s'était maintenant créé entre eux mais elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher du regard émeraude du beau brun. Elle se noyait dans les profondeurs de ses yeux, elle n'arrivait pas à sortir la tête de l'eau…

« Harry, s'il te plait. Arrête. On n'a pas le droit… »

Mais l'intéressé resserrait son étreinte encore et toujours, dévorant à présent son cou de baisers passionnés. La brunette se sentit prise d'un élan de courage et le repoussa violemment. Harry, surpris, vacilla puis, après avoir repris son équilibre, la dévisagea :

« Hermione… qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Ca va trop loin Harry, je ne peux pas, répondit la brunette d'une voix tremblante.

- Bon Dieu Hermione, mais dans quel monde tu vis ? C'était simplement un geste fraternel, complètement innocent, qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? »

- Ne joue pas à ça Harry.

- C'était sans arrière-pensée je t'assure !

- Harry… Il y a Ron maintenant, je l'aime… je peux pas…

- BON SANG HERMIONE, TU ES MA MEILLEURE AMIE ! »

Le brun était à présent hors de lui : il savait aussi bien qu'Hermione que ce geste n'était pas anodin, pourtant, il ne voulait pas le reconnaître. Peut être parce que lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il signifiait ?

La jeune fille le regarda froidement de haut en bas :

« Tu me déçois tellement Harry. »

Et sur ces quelques mots, elle tourna les talons et quitta le jardin.

Harry la suivit du regard. Et il entendit presque le claquement sec de la porte qui se refermait dans son coeur.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici enfin le chapitre 3 qui je l'espère vous plaira autant que le précédent ! Merci à tous pour vos encouragements et compliments, je vous assure, ça motive !_

_Comme pour les autres chapitres, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !_

_Bisous !_

**Chapitre 3 **

Trois semaines s'étaient à présent écoulées. Depuis cette fameuse soirée de juillet, Harry et Hermione se fuyaient comme la peste. Il n'en était plus rien de leurs confidences, de leurs crises de rire, de leurs bons moments passés ensemble. Tout s'était brisé en mille morceaux.

Harry n'avait cessé de penser à Hermione. Quand il la voyait, si belle et si froide, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un pincement au cœur. Comment avait-il pu penser qu'il la méritait ? Il tournait et retournait cette question dans sa tête des milliers de fois par jour mais il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse.

Le soir, il dormait mal, sans cesse secoué de cauchemars et d'indécision. Il ne se satisfaisait plus de l'amitié d'Hermione, il le savait, il voulait plus, tellement plus. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas le lui offrir. Enfin si, elle le pouvait. Mais elle ne voulait pas.

« Harry, petit déjeuner !

- J'arrive, vieux. »

Au moins, il restait Ron. Harry ne savait plus s'il devait le considérer comme son meilleur ami ou bien un rival redoutable dans le cœur d'Hermione.

Le jeune homme se prit la tête dans les mains. Hermione, tout se rapportait toujours à elle. Si seulement il pouvait la sortir de son esprit d'un coup de baguette magique…

« Harry, qu'est ce que tu fabriques, tu viens ?

- Oui. »

Harry descendit l'escalier et arriva dans la cuisine où tout le monde était déjà réuni. Il salua la tablée d'un geste maussade et s'assit à la place qui lui était réservée. Il entama ses œufs brouillés sans grand enthousiasme.

« Hé bien mon garçon, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. »

Harry leva la tête et croisa le regard de M. Weasley. Il lui adressa un pâle sourire :

« Je vais bien, merci. »

Avant que M. Weasley ne puisse riposter, un grand fracas se fit entendre. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

Un hibou grand duc au pelage fauve venait de s'écraser contre la vitre. Ginny se mit à rire et se leva pour aller lui ouvrir. Le rapace lui tendit faiblement sa patte où quatre lettres cachetées étaient minutieusement attachées. La jeune fille les décrocha d'une main experte et s'exclama :

« Des lettres de Poudlard ! »

Elle les distribua. Alors que tout le monde était plongé dans la lecture des courriers, un petit cri aigu se fit entendre. Toutes les têtes se levèrent. Hermione affichait un grand sourire, le rose aux joues et brandissait un badge doré devant elle :

« Je suis Préfète-en-chef ! »

Toute la tablée l'applaudit et la félicita. Tous, sauf Harry remarqua-t-elle. La déception l'envahit. Il savait pourtant ce que ce badge représentait pour elle…

Mrs Weasley se leva et la serra dans ses bras bientôt suivie par tout le monde. Quand vint le tour d'Harry, Hermione sentit battre son cœur un peu plus fort. Le sourire froid du jeune homme ne la laissait pas indifférente. Il lui faisait si peur…

Il se pencha lentement vers elle et frôla sa joue avec son nez. Hermione retint sa respiration. Le jeune homme promena sa bouche contre son oreille et murmura :

« Félicitations, Mione… »

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et fut parcourue d'un frisson. Quand elle les rouvrit, Harry n'était plus là. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Personne n'avait rien remarqué. Elle soupira et se rassit sur sa chaise.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de Harry. Depuis ce fameux soir, rien n'était plus clair dans sa tête... Elle se rappelait de tous les moindres détails : son souffle sur sa bouche, sa main sur sa joue, ses baisers dans son cou… A ce souvenir elle frissonna de nouveau. Le problème avec lui, c'était que tout était noir ou blanc, il ne pouvait pas lui offrir un juste milieu. Elle le haïssait autant qu'elle l'adorait, le redoutait comme elle l'admirait. Tout en lui l'attirait comme un aimant… Mais qu'est ce qui la retenait ? Ron, elle le savait. Elle l'aimait tellement, jamais elle ne pourrait lui faire ça… Et si… Et si celui-ci n'était qu'un moyen de se sortir Harry du coeur ? Non, c'était ridicule ! Elle n'aimait pas Harry, il fallait qu'elle se le mette dans la tête une bonne fois pour toute.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent et des larmes commencèrent à monter dans ses yeux. Pourquoi la torturait-il ainsi ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule. C'était Ron.

« Hermione, tout va bien ? »

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste rapide et répondit d'un pâle sourire :

« Je crois oui. »

Le jeune homme lui caressa la joue de son pouce.

« Tu veux aller faire un tour ?

La brunette acquiesça. Ron la prit alors par la main et l'entraîna dehors. Ensemble, sans dire un mot, ils prirent le chemin qui menait à la colline. Ils n'en avaient encore jamais parlé mais cette colline était leur endroit, celui où ils pouvaient tout se dire, confier leurs pensées les plus intimes et livrer leurs secrets à cœur ouvert.

« Hermione, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

L'intéressée détourna le regard et se laissa lourdement tomber dans l'herbe. Elle avait tellement envie de parler de ce qui la rongeait mais quelque chose la poussait à ne pas le faire et l'enfermait dans une forme de mutisme.

« Tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée…

- Tu es sûre ? Je te trouve bizarre depuis quelques temps. Comme si tu étais… distante.

- Je t'assure Ron, tout va vraiment bien.

- Hermione… Tu me dirais si… si… il y avait autre chose ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Si c'était… à cause de moi…

- Oh bien sûr que non Ron ce n'est pas à cause de toi ! »

Elle prit le visage du jeune homme dans ses deux mains. Il leva le regard vers elle, un regard tellement empli d'amour et de désespoir à la fois qu'Hermione en fut complètement chamboulée. Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes, lentement et ferma les yeux. Il l'embrassa avec une infinie douceur, d'un baiser rempli de promesses.

La brunette vit soudain apparaître devant elle le visage d'Harry. Ses lèvres se pressèrent de plus belle. Le baiser devenait délicieusement interminable. Lorsqu'il se rompit, elle ouvrit les yeux. Quand elle vit Ron, en face d'elle, elle eut un mouvement de recul et ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de déception. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru que… Non, elle délirait complètement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Harry l'embrasse. Encore moins qu'il soit amoureux d'elle.

Ron lui sourit gentiment et la prit dans ses bras.

« Ce qui est bien avec toi Hermione, dit-il, c'est qu'on a pas besoin de se parler pour savoir ce qu'on pense l'un de l'autre. »

L'intéressée leva les yeux vers le ciel complètement déroutée par ce que le jeune homme venait de lui dire.

« C'est vrai, répondit-elle, tu me connais par cœur. »

Ou presque.


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut, salut !_

_Un nouveau chapitre à découvrir… J'attends vos reviews ! :) _

_Bises à tous !_

_Mione 15_

**Chapitre 4 :**

_Elle courait d'un air paniqué. Elle appelait son nom. Une fois. Deux fois. Sans réponse. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Les jets de lumière verte fusaient dans tous les sens. Puis elle le vit, là, étendu par terre, ses yeux bleus fixant un point indéterminé dans l'espace. Mort._

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Son corps était secoué de frissons. L'intégralité de ses membres tremblait. Elle porta sa main à son front pour reprendre ses esprits et inspira profondément. « Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar Hermione, calme toi. » Mais l'image du corps de Ron, mort, la hantait. Des larmes menaçaient de couler. « Il est vivant, bon Dieu Hermione, il est vivant. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.»

Elle se leva précipitamment. Elle avait la tête qui tournait. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs nuits qu'elle faisait ce rêve. A chaque fois, elle se réveillait dans le même état. Tout lui semblait tellement réel sur le coup…

Elle enfila sa robe de chambre et descendit les marches de l'escalier sans bruit. Elle arriva dans la cuisine et commença à faire bouillir de l'eau : une bonne tisane moldue, c'était le seul remède qu'elle avait trouvé à ses insomnies.

Elle commença à faire les cent pas dans la cuisine. Si seulement elle pouvait trouver une solution à tous ses problèmes. Elle souhaitait que tout cela cesse. Les cauchemars, la fatigue, Harry… A la simple évocation de ce nom, elle tressaillit. Oui, il fallait absolument qu'elle se l'enlève de la tête. La rentrée approchait à grands pas et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de négliger ses études pour des choses aussi futiles.

La bouilloire siffla ce qui sortit la jeune fille de ses pensées. Elle se servit une tasse du breuvage brûlant.

Elle sortit lentement de la maison et s'assit sur la marche du perron. Il faisait nuit noire à présent et seule la lune éclairait faiblement le ciel. Elle soupira.

Depuis quelques temps, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Dans sa tête, dans sa vie, tout était flou. Elle se torturait moralement, elle le savait. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à remédier à cette situation car tout n'était pas si simple…

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit. Des pas. Elle sentit ce parfum qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre mille : un mélange d'agrumes et de réglisse. Le sien.

Elle ne se retourna pas. Elle savait que c'était Harry.

Il prit place à côté d'elle, sans un mot. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et contempla la nuit. Elle fit de même. Elle aurait aimé parler, dire quelque chose de pertinent mais le son restait bloqué dans sa gorge. Elle avança sa main et caressa du bout des doigts celle du jeune homme. Il ne la retira pas. Ils auraient pu rester des heures ainsi, peut être des années. C'était leur manière de se retrouver, de se pardonner. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires.

C'est elle qui brisa le silence la première :

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

Harry détourna les yeux et la regarda :

« Moi non plus. »

Il retira sa main de celle de la brunette et fixa un point invisible dans le ciel :

« Tu n'imagines pas une seconde ce que je ressens pour toi, Hermione. »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Il poursuivit :

« Quand je te vois… tout en moi est bouleversé. Je ne sais plus comment réagir. La dernière fois, quand tu m'as repoussé, je… »

Il humidifia ses lèvres.

« … je suis devenu fou. Le fait d'entendre dire de ta propre bouche que tu étais amoureuse de Ron, ça m'a… anéanti. Hermione, il faut que je te le dise… je ferai vraiment n'importe quoi pour te satisfaire… je suis complètement fou de toi…

- Harry, je…

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Que nous deux, c'est impossible. Que tu ne m'aimes pas comme ça. Je sais tout ça…

- Non, je…

- Jamais je ne t'en voudrais de refuser mes avances, Hermione… Si ton amitié est ce que tu as de mieux à m'offrir, je l'accepte… Je voulais simplement te dire ce que j'éprouvais pour toi… »

Il la regarda longuement, d'un regard doux et franc. Voilà, c'était dit. Elle leva les yeux à son tour et soutint son regard. Plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance maintenant.

En douceur, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Elle blottit sa tête contre son torse. Elle s'en voulait tellement de se sentir aussi bien…

« Harry, embrasse-moi. »

Le jeune homme crut d'abord avoir mal entendu. Il attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps qu'il était impossible qu'il arrive un jour. Pour lui, il était clair que ses sentiments pour Hermione resteraient à jamais à sens unique.

Mais devant le regard insistant et perdu de cette dernière, il comprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il s'approcha alors lentement et prit le visage de la brunette entre ses mains. De son pouce, il caressa son front, ses paupières, sa joue, puis ses lèvres. La jeune fille retenait son souffle, ne sachant que penser de ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle sentait le regard d'Harry sur elle, un regard rempli de désir et d'amour. Il parcourut son cou de bisous enflammés et goûta sa peau dont il avait sans doute déjà rêvé les saveurs. Enfin, sa bouche vint choir sur les lèvres d'Hermione et il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle lui rendit son baiser. Fougueusement.

Ils le savaient, ils étaient en train de succomber à l'interdit. Entre eux, il n'y avait plus de je-t'aime-moi-non-plus, de cap ou pas cap, ils s'étaient enfin trouvés... Leur étreinte se resserrait toujours plus : elle ne devenait plus que fusion et désir.

Pas une seule fois durant ce baiser, Hermione ne pensa à Ron. Elle voulait tout garder pour elle, ne prendre que le meilleur de chaque chose, oublier les contraintes, être égoïste seulement pour cette fois…

Le cœur de Harry battait à cent à l'heure. Etait-il en train de rêver ? Etait-il en proie à la folie ? Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'est que cela ne cesse jamais.

Lentement, sa main se glissa sous la chemise de nuit de la jeune fille et commença à parcourir son corps. La brunette frissonna. Elle repoussa sa main.

« Arrête… » - souffla-t-elle.

Mais le jeune homme continuait. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il franchissait les limites mais c'était plus fort que lui. C'était une obsession. Maintenant qu'il avait ouvert sa porte à la tentation, pourquoi ne pas y céder complètement ?

« Harry, il faut qu'on arrête là… » - reprit Hermione dans une dernière tentative.

Le brun se redressa et retira sa main. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir ainsi cherché à aller plus loin… Mais avec elle, il reprenait une sorte d'instinct d'animal et il ne parvenait plus à se contrôler…

Il prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses deux paumes et l'embrassa, une dernière fois :

« Pardonne-moi, je ne sais plus ce que je fais… »

Hermione sentit une vague de panique mêlée à la tendresse monter en elle.

« Harry…

- Je sais, ça n'aurait jamais du se passer…

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

Elle glissa une mèche derrière son oreille et reprit :

« La vérité, c'est que, moi aussi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éprouver des sentiments pour toi. »

Le jeune homme la fixa d'un regard indéchiffrable. Hermione détourna la tête. Ca avait été tellement difficile pour elle de prononcer ces quelques mots… Elle poursuivit :

« Demain, j'irai voir Ron et je lui parlerai. Je ne veux plus mentir, ni à lui ni à moi. C'est peut être mieux ainsi… Je vais rompre. »


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Désolée pour le retard !_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre un peu plus… chaotique. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents… Merci à tous pour les reviews et rendez-vous au chapitre 6 !_

_Bises !_

_Mione15._

Chapitre 5

La rentrée des classes approchait à grands pas. Plusieurs semaines s'étaient à présent écoulées depuis la réconciliation d'Harry et Hermione.

Tout deux avaient essayé tant bien que mal de s'éviter afin que la vie reprenne son cours habituel. En vain. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se retrouver, parfois l'espace de quelques secondes, pour échanger une étreinte ou un rapide baiser.

Le soir, Harry quittait silencieusement la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron et allait rejoindre celle de la brunette. Tout deux partageaient alors un moment de complicité et pouvaient librement discuter à l'abri de tous les regards.

Un soir, Harry demanda à Hermione si celle-ci avait déjà parlé à Ron d'une potentielle rupture. La jeune fille avait hoché négativement la tête et avait rétorqué :

« Harry, tu sais à quel point je tiens à toi mais… Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à lui dire ça… »

Le jeune brun lui avait alors lancé un regard rempli de reproches :

« Hermione, je ne veux pas faire vivre ça à Ron, c'est mon meilleur ami… Cette comédie a assez duré. S'il découvre que tu joues un double jeu, je ne sais pas ce qui se passera…

Je sais ce que je fais Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi. Hermione, je vais être clair, c'est lui ou moi. »

La jeune fille avait alors levé ses grands yeux chocolats vers lui et, sans ajouter un mot, l'avait embrassé tendrement.

« J'ai choisi. C'est toi. »

(…)

La brunette se tenait à présent devant Ron. Elle avait tenu sa promesse envers Harry et avait demandé à parler à Ron. Il était à peine sept heures du matin mais elle ne parvenait plus à dormir. Par chance, Ron non plus. Il l'avait donc suivi, sans un mot, l'air grave.

Il la regardait à présent, de ses yeux azurs, avec une telle douceur qu'Hermione se sentit coupable d'être porteuse d'une aussi mauvaise nouvelle. Elle prit une inspiration mais fut soudain coupée par le jeune homme :

« Hermione, il faut qu'on parle. »

Cette phrase résonna dans la tête de la jeune fille. Comment ? Ron serait-il déjà au courant ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Non, il fallait qu'ils mettent tout cela à plat. Elle se jeta à son tour à l'eau.

« Oui, j'ai à te parler aussi. »

Les lèvres de Ron tremblèrent. « Oh mon Dieu, il sait - pensa Hermione. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais il sait. »

« S'il te plait, reprit le jeune homme, ce que j'ai à te dire est vraiment important. Ne m'interromps pas.»

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement. Son cœur martelait sa poitrine et ses mains étaient moites à présent.

« Voilà, commença-t-il, il y a quelques semaines, je suis allé à l'hôpital Saint Mangouste pour faire des petits examens de routine juste avant la rentrée. Tu te rappelles, je t'en avais parlé… »

La jeune fille hocha positivement la tête.

« … et bien, il s'est révélé qu'il y avait une anomalie dans mes résultats. Le médecin m'a fait faire des examens complémentaires afin de percevoir quel était le problème et…

Et ? » répondit Hermione d'un air paniqué.

Ron déglutit péniblement :

J'ai un cancer Hermione. »

La bouche de la jeune fille se tordit dans une grimace d'horreur. Plus aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Les larmes arrivèrent. En masse. Le désespoir la paralysait mais la fureur et l'injustice flagrante de la situation la faisaient sortir de ses gonds. Son corps était parcouru de secousses. Ses jambes menaçaient de s'écrouler sous le poids de son corps devenu trop lourd, bien trop lourd...

Ron la regardait, complètement chamboulé, ne sachant comment réagir. Il la prit finalement dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa avec violence :

« POURQUOI NE M'AS-TU RIEN DIT ? POURQUOI AVOIR ATTENDU MAINTENANT ? CA FAIT PLUSIEURS SEMAINES QUE CA DURE, RON !

Hermione… Ce n'est pas si grave, je t'assure…

ET TU VAS ME FAIRE CROIRE CA ?

Tu semblais si préoccupée ces derniers temps… Je n'ai pas voulu te rajouter ça sur le dos. Il y a des traitements, je t'assure, ce n'est pas si grave…

Comment as-tu pu douter une seconde de ma loyauté Ron ? Mes préoccupations n'ont pas d'importance, il s'agit de ta vie !

Hermione…

REPONDS ! COMMENT AS-TU PU EN DOUTER HEIN ?

C'était comme si…comme si tu étais ailleurs en ce moment. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué Hermione mais tu t'éloignes de moi. Tu t'éloignes tellement… »

Cette réflexion laissa Hermione sans voix. Elle était secouée par l'émotion et ne savait désormais plus comment réagir. Pourtant, elle savait que le jeune homme n'avait pas tort…

Oui, je… ça n'allait pas trop ces derniers temps… je… commença-t-elle.

Tu… ? répliqua Ron.

Je me posai des questions mais je… ça n'a plus d'importance… maintenant… bredouilla-t-elle. Je t'aime hein… tu le sais ça… Je ne te laisserai pas Ron…

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air reconnaissant. Et visiblement soulagé. Il avait tellement anticipé sa réaction… Intimement, un doute persistait en lui quant à la sincérité d'Hermione. Mais cette déclaration, en disait long… Non ?

« J'apprécie mon cœur, si tu savais… Ton soutien compte énormément pour moi… Changeons de sujet si tu veux bien… Ce n'est pas très drôle de parler de ça… Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »

Le sang de l'intéressée ne fit qu'un tour. Elle avait jusqu'à maintenant complètement oublié la promesse qu'elle s'était faite.

Des images traversèrent son esprit : elle et Harry, main dans la main, se penchant sur un Ron alité, fiévreux et complètement dévoré par la maladie. Ces visions lui parurent insupportables. Elle aimait Ron. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire souffrir. Elle bannit ses idées de rupture de sa tête. Le simple fait d'y penser la mettait dans tous ces états.

« Je t'assure, ça n'a vraiment plus d'importance… »


End file.
